Akatsuki Wolves!
by Snowflake Kitty666
Summary: Sakura always wanted a dog, until a strange man gave her an offer she could not refuse. Instead, she got something more than she could bargain for. Yet, they could be quite useful for her status in the village. How does wolf summoner sound? SakuraAkatuski
1. Switched order

**Snowflake:** Helloo! This my first attempt at fan fiction.. With a plot no one has used yet! Oh wait, someone is using it.. This my version! D:

Akatsuki Wolves!

Chapter 1. Switched order

Sakura ogled at the magazine. "Mou, such cuties!" squeals the pinkette.

Her friend Ino was there too, "Quite swarming over the magazine. There just dogs, that you'll never have."

"Don't say that! I'm sure after my rent is paid and I can convince the land lord to let me have one it would be a cinch."

"Sure.. Just recall what happened to Naruto when he tried to sneak a python into his complex."

"I see.." Sakura replies, staring up at the sky. "That land lady sure did give him a beating for hiding it in the cookie jar."

Ino slapped down the magazine and stretched. "Well, I should be going now." she began, straightening up and jumped off the couch onto the floor. "See you later forehead."

"I'll walk you to the door."

Sakura got up and followed Ino towards the front area. The pinkette opened her front door and waved the Yamanaka heir off then closed the door. Sakura signed deeply and crossed the wooden floor back into the living room. She threw her self back into the sofa and laid her head on the arm rest.

"Mm, it's not fair.. I really want a dog and can't have one due to land lord issues." signed the kunoichi.

**'Who gives a hoot! Just order one anyway.'**

_'There not a White Castle cheese burger. These are live animals.'_

**'Which bite when provoked!'**

_'I won't provoke them..'_

**'Besides, your evil land lord won't let you have one anyways.'**

_'Thank a lot..'_

'Your welcome!' grins inner-chan.

Sakura stuffs inner in a box then throws her into the back of her mind forever. The kunoichi rolls over on her stomach and begins to sleep her troubles away for a couple seconds only to be rudely interrupted by a unfamiliar source of chakra standing outside her house.

"I'm coming, I'm coming.." grumbles Sakura. She gets off the couch and walks over to the door and opens it. "May I help you?"

The person did not answer and swept past her into the house. Sakura blinks for a few seconds and closes the door behind her. Her steps increased as she stomped down the wood into another room. Settled over near the wall was a figure hunched over reading one of her magazines.

"Excuse me? First you broke into my house, and now your reading one of my magazines."

It drops the magazine, and slowly turns facing her. "Y-you.. are.. lacking in the dog breed department." states the stranger.

Sakura's eyes show annoyance. "You seem to lack in structure of brain cells. Leave before I throw you out across Konoha." threatened the pinkette.

"I have a dog for you.."

"What?"

"Do you want it or not?"

"Not really.. I don't have any background information on your breeding status."

"I work for the Inuzuka pound. You can.. trust me."

Sakura brightened up at the mention of a friend's clan. "You really mean it? Well, I would need to ask my land lord first before doing anything.."

"Fine by me. I'll be back in a few days."

"How would I know it's you?"

"Wait for a wolf whistle."

"Alright.. nice meeting you."

The odd figure salutes her and shuffles across the floor board out of her sight. Sakura uses her ears to listen in on the person as he twisted the knob and left out the door. Once her left, Sakura started to jumping for joy. At last she's getting her very own dog!

Speaking of dogs, which breed should she get? That could be arranged after she figures out how big the house is.. and speaking to the land lord. Ugh, this isn't going to be , the pinkette was happy regardless. Sakura ran up the steps so she could brush her teeth and go to bed. Preparations are to be made tomorrow morning..

. . .

Sakura stood at the other side of her housing complex. Right behind those doors was the worse person to be taxing your living conditions; Miss Chisuke. Sakura did not favor Miss Chisuke due to her being grumpy during every season and even while suffering menopause.

She did not know how to have fun, like during your teenage years. Which causes her to envy Sakura's happy-go-lucky attitude. If looks could tell, she probably hated the pinkette's well rounded face and flawless skin due to hers being old and flabby like a prune. Speaking of prunes, a big one stood on the top shelf.

"What do you want? Late on the rent again?" she asked, furthering the questions.

Sakura stepped over her boundaries, "No, I have the rent money right here. I just wanted to ask you something.."

"Go ahead. I am waiting." Miss Chisuke allows, a glistening gleam claiming the rim of her glasses.

"Well, I would like to own a dog and.."

The brunette interrupted her. "A dog? Why would you want a dog?"

"Since I live by my self, I would like a buddy to hang out with. Possibly go to the park and exercise and stuff."

"Hmm.. your not an Inuzuka.. Only they are allowed to have nin-dogs."

"That's not true. Kakashi-sensei has a whole bunch of them as summons."

"Indeed, which takes up a lot of work to look after them."

"I could do that.. But if the dog are too much trouble, I can ask my friends to help me with it."

Miss Chisuke signed deeply. She knew it that at some point tenants who live in her house would want a pet of their own. Yet, there would be a lot of consequences if they don't take care of it correctly. She should know, since they took her Yorkie away when she was a little girl.

"Oh Shibuya.. I miss you so!" croaked out the old lady.

Sakura moved back slowly. "I think I'll be going now..." mumbled the pinkette.

'Wait! I'll let you have a dog!" announced the land lord, "But just one.. I don't want to hear any racket coming from it."

"I'll try to keep him quiet."

"Make sure you show him to me when I stop by for next month's check."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now get out of my sight!"

"Wait, you didn't take the rent money yet."

Miss Chisuke remained where she was standing and stole the paper. "I don't understand how you go on missions and still attend to people's needs without a steady pay check."

"I do get a steep amount. Most of it goes to my savings account so I could.."

"Build another room? Add a garage? Get a swimming pool? Leave? Yeah, there's a lot of options with that salary of yours."

"I'm not going to leave.. you need my rent money to pay your mortgage."

"W-who told you that?"

"There must be a reason why this place is so big."

"Exactly! Now leave before I change my mind!" hissed the land lady.

Sakura retreated down the steps and left off her land lord's property onto her own for the time being. She parked her butt on the stoop and put her head on her palms as she lazily stared out into the distance. After struggling without a pet's companionship for her empty home, it is to be filled.

**-Somewhere else..-**

"Quite shaking and get in the damn box!"

A small canine can be seen shivering in the corner of it's cage. His evil owner seemed to be threatening him again about something he just can't understand. While he tried to think over what was happening, the evil figure started talking and rambling about incorrect things.

'I'm finally going to get rid of you and your annoying family."

it picked up it's head and started to growl. The person only smirked.

"Oh.. I forgot. That's not your family."

The canine threw it's head back and yawned, then went back to sleep. It's nap was cut short when the man cracked a whip agianst it's cage.

"I'm not through with you! There's a little girl wishing to have you."

It did not care, and closed it's eyes. The man rolled his and bent down to pick up a crate.

"Hopefully this will be able to hold you all."

At the sound of the create being opened, a mob of puppies ran over to the front of the cage. There was a yellow one trying to fight of the brown and red ones from licking the cage first. Slowly coming behind them was a black pup with red orbs. Over near the corner of the cage sat a pup with two shades of color coating it's body.

_'They don't seem so upset..'_ thought the evil man. _'Well, maybe she would after figuring out something unique about them.'_

. . ._  
><em>

**-Over near Sakura-chan-**

Sakura put down a few dog dishes on a carpet and stood up with her hands on her hips. "That should do it." smiled the pinkette.

"What should do it Sakura-chan?"

She turned her body over near the door. "Naruto-kun, done with your shift already?"

"It wasn't anything important. Just escorting an old man to the next village over."

"That's what we thought about Tazuna."

"Yeah..I can't believe that he named a bridge after me."

"We made history during those times.. Gazo is gone, and Haku is at peace next to Zabuza's grave."

"That's until that shark punk took his sword."

"We'll get it back some how, and then put it back where it right fully belongs."

Naruto nods in agreement and lies back on the sofa. "About those dishes, are you getting a dog?"_  
><em>

"Yes I am. Miss Chisuke allowed me to have one. I'm so happy.."

"Mm, what type of breed are you getting?"

"An Akita.. that's if the man has one."

"Man? What man?" Naruto repeated in suspicion, "I mean.. usually everyone goes to the Inuzuka pet shop for a dog. Mostly because they know their stuff."

"I know, but it's so expensive over there."

"He might do the same thing. When are you getting the dog?"

"In a few days.."

"Send me a messenger bird when you do."

"What for? Not like the man is going to fondle me or anything."

"You'll never know.." shrugged the blond. He removed him self from the sofa and left towards the door. "See you later Sakura-chan.."

Sakura remained setting, not bothering to escort Naruto outside. Perhaps he was right on the market for explaining that to her. They usually lie to you to make a quick buck. Yet, this is not the type of kunoichi to play over. For now, she will wait until her new puppy arrives.

* * *

><p>What did you think? I wanted to make it realistic since there are some places they don't let you have one. Like my apartment.. -.-<p>

Tell me what you think of it! I'll update when ever it's ready. ^^  
><em><br>_


	2. New arrivals

Hiya! Welcome to the second chapter of Akatuski wolves! D:

Akatsuki Wolves!

Chapter 2. New arrivals

Sakura laid in her bed with the covers covering her torso. The pinkette had her eyes closed, dreaming of particular made up events you wish that would take over your life besides reality. She didn't move a muscle and made a face when a wolf whistle climbed through her window into the room.

It went silent for awhile, then brought up again with a little more base in it. One of her eyes popped open and then another; revealing groggy emerald orbs. Sakura moaned softly and brought her body up in a seating position. She turned her neck, trying to locate the sound and froze when it went off again.

"Ah, it's the guy.." she mumbled. "WITH MY PUPPY!"

She got on her knees and climbed off the bed then ran into the bathroom for a quick shower and brushing her teeth to keep it's usual shine. The pinkette came out of the bathroom forty minutes later wearing a towel around her body and started searching for some clothes to wear. Sakura threw on her usual outfit except more darker and made a quick dash for the steps. The kuoichi surveyed her surroundings and found her keys sitting on the dresser and ran outside, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey.. where is he?" pouts the pinkette. Her mood changes to happy mode when another whistle flies around in the air. "Ah, that way!"

Sakura followed the sound north and went straight into an alley way. The mood shifted making her feel light headed and cautious for any intruder lurking in the shadows. Her emerald eyes narrow as a flare of chakra spikes up at the back of the alley.

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me? I work with the Inuzukas."

"How is that possible? They work in a shop, not a dark alley way."

"Mm, this is more like an underground trading system."

"I don't know what you mean.."

"You cannot get these in a main stream pet store." he explains carefully.

Sakura questions his logic and hears the sound of a crate sliding across the floor. The crate hits the pointy part of her shoe and starts to vibrate with whines and barks. Curious, the pinkette bent over and touches the bars with her hand. She jolted away in fear when one of the pups almost bit her.

"Watch it now. They're dangerous then normal dogs." warned the man.

"I think I might report you to the authorities. Breeding non domesticated animals in a village with dogs and cats is illegal here."

"..."

She signs in sadness, the in-breeder left out of the alley way. Out of anger she connects her gloved fist with the brick wall, causing it to crumble. Sakura took back her and looked down at the crate. The pup seemed to have calmed down now after the mysterious mans departure.

"What am I going to do with you?"

After the question was established, the crate whined in sadness.

"It's alright. I can still keep you.. that's if people don't figure out your breed."

Sakura picked up the crate and walked out of the alley way. Due to working with Tsunade, her strength didn't falter as she tugged the animal crate home. The pinkette paused near her door and dug into her pocket, pulling out a spare of keys. Not wanting to drop either items, Sakura put down the crate and stuck the key into the whole; she twisted it, and gasped when the cage busted open and a whole bunch of colorful blurs ran into her apartment.

"Huh?" blinked the confused pinkette. "I must be dreaming.."

Numerous barks inside tell her other wise. Sakura walked cautiously into the house and screamed in surprise. Her couch has dirty paw prints on it! The scrolls on the coffee table carried drool and puppy prints on it. She ran over and lifted it up only to throw it down in pure disgust.

"There must be more then one in here..." she thought out loud. "I thought he only gave me one."

**'You thought wrong! I bet there was a lot packed up in that crate.'**

_'Which I let in..'_

**'Ohohoho.. Miss Chisuke won't like this.'**

_'Your right. I must round them up and take a rain check.'_

**'Look! There goes one!'**

A small black pup sat in a red laundry basket Sakura took out from the panty room. It seemed to be watching her like a hawk, waiting to attack when necessary. The pinkette struggled not to squeal as the pup didn't seem to care that a white sock claimed the top of it's head. It cocked it's head to the side in curiosity when the kunoichi kept starring at him.

"No.. no.. no.. don't shake your.."

Too late. The dog shook it's head cutely, causing it to fall to the floor.

"Damn it!" hissed the female.

"Bark! Bark! Bark!"

Sakura turned to the right, spotting a white pup barking up a storm. After being spotted, it stop making noise.

"What do you want? Don't like my cursing?"

"..."

"Crap.."

"Aroof! Rauf! Woof! Bark!"

"Ne, never thought a dog responded to curse words..."

**'Tee hee. Why don't we name him after a curse word?'**

'No way. That's like.. child abuse or something..'

**'Animal abuse.. it's animal abuse dear.'**

_'Never mind that.. we need to find the rest of them.'_

. . .

Sakura pushed a snack bowl into the center of the living room. Tucked inside the bowl laid a strong amount of bacon and other snack items dogs love to eat. She figured that they would be hungry and trot over to eat some fattening food. Hopefully they will come out of their hiding places and dig in.

She hid behind the couch; To her displeasure, none of the dogs hid behind it. Sakura kept her mouth hidden and stayed at the edge with her hands clenching the fabric. The pinkette's eyes widened in surprise when a yellow blob walked across the floor board over near the bowl. It dropped it head and used it's nostrils to sniff the snacks.

"Come on, come on.. eat it damn it!"

The pup looked up, eyes wide like a deer. Sakura squealed in delight at it's baby blue eyes then groaned when the pup ran away to where ever place it was hiding. She threw her head back in frustration and stopped. An itchy feeling of paws scrapping agianst her leg told the pinkette to look down.

What she found made her go crazy. "Ah! Suck a cutie!" smiled the girl.

Sakura bent down on her knees and petted the animal. "Out of all the others your the one that came up to me so easily."

The dog gets up on it's hind legs and barks happily. "Arf! Afr!" barked the canine.

"For that you get a treat. Come on, it's in the kitchen."

Said puppy watches as it's new master walk past him into another room. He jumps into the air with a quick bark and trails after her with it's tail in the air wagging happily. Once the two left, more canines slowly started to come out and rejoin into a circle. They seemed to be curious to where the other runt went.

"Ruff! Ruff!"

"Good boy! Here's your reward for following me."

One of the pup's ear twitch after hearing the word, 'reward.' Curious, the black and white puppy stuck it's nose to the floor and followed a suspicious scent that re-surfaced in another room. The others stare as the canine leaves them alone by them selves only to follow suit. Except the yellow, white, and blue one. They literally galloped like a race horse down the oak floor into the kitchen.

Sakura looked towards the door, her hand petting the top of her victim's head. _'Hehehe.. it seems to be working.' _thought the snickering pinkette. Mr. Yellow watched in innocence as the human female kept petting on of the other wolves. Rather then ignoring it and doing whatever, he growled.

"What? Are you jelly?"

Mr. Yellow foamed in the mouth and bent own, biting his skin.

"Whoa, don't do that. It's not right to get jealous over another dog._"_

**'I think we should ignore Mr. Yellow..'**

_'Zip your lip! All my babies are unique in their own way.'_

**'Since when were they your babies? You only had them for a few hours.'**

_'Attractions a bitch, inner..'_

**'It must be since he's bleeding all over your floor.'**

_'Huh?'_

Sakura sprang into to action. Mr. Yellow laid on his side, bleeding heavily from the bite wound he inflicted on him self. The pinkette put her medic skills to good use and sealed up the cut with her chakra. It looked like a staples cut, lined up with from left to right with his fur.

"There we are. You won't be inflicting pain to your self anymore."

"Ruff! Ruff!"

The kunoichi switched her attention to wear the sound was coming from, only to scream. One of the dogs is rolling around in Mr. Yellow's blood! Sakura shivered in disapproval and put her scolding face on. She walked over near the pile of blood and wagged her finger at it.

"Bad boy! Get out the blood right now!"

Ruff! Ruff!

"Ugh.. he's not even listing to me." sweat dropped the pinkette. "Perhaps he's a Malamute or a Husky.."

The dog flipped over like a battered coated fish and howled in delight, "Arrrroooo!"

"Okay, that's enough. Bath time is a must for these puppies." Sakura concluded, pounding her fist against her right palm. "Now where's that kiddy pool?"

. . .

**-Thirty minutes later-**

Sakura turned on the hose, and stuck the mouth into the pool. Her body turned and the pinkette reached down and lifted up a hug bag of Kibble. She shook it violently and stopped when a dust cloud of dirty puppies ran down the porch onto the lawn. The pups tried to jump her for the edible meal.

"Ha! Ha! Stop it, that tickles!"

They stopped and parked their butts on the lawn.

Sakura blinked, "I didn't say sit.." and then frowned when the pups vanished in all directions of the yard. "I guess today is opposite day.."

Only a few remained. Mostly the red, orange, and black pup.

"Alright, I'll start out with you guys." she spoke, picking up the red one. "Mm, you look so lazy. I could have sworn Akita pups were energized."

"..."

"Oh, well. I can make due with you." smiled the pinkette, placing him in the pool.

The red pup lazily sat there and frowned when an eruption of water fell atop his head. He didn't really care that there was a wash out happening all around him. Yet, his fur was dirty so she was doing him a favor. Said cinnamon canine still didn't move when she started to lather dog soap across his body. Only his silent pack was broken. He growled when her hand went over his private parts.

"I'm sorry! How can I get it clean if I can't go over it?"

Said pup frowned, letting an empty sign escape from his lips.

"Can I continue?" she offered, earning a soft grunt from the male. "Alright, I just need to use one more bucket of water."

The canine remained where he was when another load of water graced his skin. Sakura put the bucket down and removed the pup from her pool, placing him on a blue towel. It's eyes widened in surprise when she pinched him and he snapped at her fingers.

"Are you still mad? I'm sorry.." apologized the pinkette. "Wait here while I finish the rest."

He obliged and rolled over on his back, taking a nap.

"Alright.. orange-kun, your next." huffed the kunoichi, as she reached over and grabbed the scuff of his neck.

"Grrrrr..."

Sakura took her hand back and signed, "Come on, it's just water."

"Grrrrrrr.."

"Fine stay dirty. I'll separate you from the re.."

The orange pup wandered over near here, and sat down near her knees. Sakura rolled her eyes and picked the canine up, only to place him in the water. He didn't fight back as the soap stuck to his fur for a few minutes only to get washed away by water. Once it stopped, he escorted him self out and laid down on the blue towel so he could take up some sun.

"Who's next?"

"..."

"I take it that means you."

Sakura frowned, a staring contest initiated between her and the black wolf. The pinkette kept on staring, which he continued with more of an intense gaze. Before she knew it, the canine looked away and yawned. Sakura fell backwards in anime style then got up signing deeply.

"I hope your not difficult then the rest."

Blacky turned it's next forward, staring at her with the 'I'd like to see you try' face.

"Well, I could just use this." Sakura admitted, taking out a shiny whistle.

She blew on it, but nothing came out. The pinkette removed the whistle from her lips and watched the dogs freak out from her magical tune.

"I'm sorry orange-kun and red-panda, they made me do it!"

The white dog wandered over barking up a storm, only to get picked up.

"Your next!"

"Arooo?" it yipped, ears folded back in alarm.

"Yes you. Your going to get a bath."

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!"

"No use trying to get out of it."

"Sakura-chan?"

"N-naruto-kun! D-don't come over here!"

"Why?"

"Ruff! Ruff! Arf! Arf!"

Naruto's eyes got wide as saucers. He didn't have time to run when all the pups jumped him. The blond had squiggles in his eye as the jack- o- lantern pup jumped on his belly like he was an orange trampoline. All the other dogs circle him and nicked at his heels after each lap passed.

Sakura walked over with a sad smile. "I'm sorry not sending you a messenger hawk. Too caught up on these rascals."

He petted the red one. "It's alright, not like you needed my help anyways."

"I would have though.. Don't think I'm tired of you just yet."

Naruto didn't pay attention to her sentence, and kept looking at the dogs. "Sakura-chan, these are not dogs."

"What do you mean?"

"Mou, why are you so naive?" joked the blond.

"You hush. Tell me what they are. If you won't then why are talking about it?"

"Alright, I'll tell you. Did it every cross your mind when they will randomly snap and try to devour you?"

"Of course they would. They're just puppies."

"Wolf puppies, unless you train them the correct way they will eat try to kill you."

Sakura didn't fair well with the information. "Figures, that guy did say you can't get these in a normal store."

"If we did, then everyone would have them. I suggest taking then to Hana or someone working at the pet shop for further information."

"Aw Naruto, your acting so smart in this fic."

"I don't know why nobody includes me in them.." Naruto mutters truthful. "I'm not that stupid as they claim me to be."

"Well, I have to finish washing the pups."

"I'll give you a hand. Just let me in the pool and they'll be all yours."

"Okay.. just don't fart in it."

"I'll try not to." Naruto chuckles, stripping down into his green with white polka dots boxers. "Come one guys!" he shouted, running towards the pool.

The wolf pups followed him like he was their mother ducky..

* * *

><p>Woot! My longest chapter so far. I'm a little annoyed with lack of Naruto Uzumaki in these types of fics. I understand that it's a SakuraAkatsuki fic, but they have been friends since team seven. She never spent as much days with the Aka boys like she did with Naruto. Could at least include him sometimes. It's like throwing him out of his own fandom. And no, he's not her lover in this fic. -.-<p>

He's her friend for cripes sake! Act like he doesn't exist why don't cha..? Bah! My rant is done.

Review your thoughts and I'll come back soon. Thanks for reading.


	3. Names and a training proposal

Yays! Three chapters. You guys are all so wonderful. I'll make sure to update this week too. ^^

Akatsuki Wolves!

Chapter 3. Names and a training proposal

Sakura and Naruto fell on their butts, underneath a yellow towel out in the back yard. Apparently washing a group of dog puppies is a lot more difficult then they thought. Scratch that, _wolf_ puppies. Both teens sat down agianst the fabric and started drying off the eager puppies. Each of them were dived into two groups of four. The red, orange, pumpkin color, and black going went to Sakura. While the yin yang color, brown, blue, and white went to Naruto.

The pinkette stared carefully at her group of canines sitting in a pile on her lap. Most of the wolves just stared blankly at her while the brown color pawed at her thighs. Sakura smiled and placed her hands on the brown one, only to have it head butted away by an unruly source. Sakura frowned, seems like the red one wanted to go first.

"I bet you want your coat shiny, huh?"

"..."

"Okay! You get the blow dryer!" exclaimed the happy kunoichi.

The crimson wolf freaked out and wiggled around in her grasp. Sakura giggles and flip the switch of her hair dryer. His almond eyes closed in annoyance and the red wolf threw his head back as a wave of intense heat blasted him in the face. The blow drying sequence only went on for ten minutes, enough time for the wolf pup to have his fur nice and silky. Once Sakura turned off the tornado maker, the little pup blinked and shook it's head, which caused her to scream.

"No! Don't! You'll mess up your.."

Too late.

Red's unruly fur coat feel flat agianst his skull.

"Fur." ended the pinkette with a frown. "Alright Mr. Red, your done for now."

"Ne, Sakura-chan.."

"What is it?"

"You didn't give them any names yet." Naruto said, removing a blue wolf from his towel. "I mean, there probably tired of you calling them Mr. and Mrs."

"There isn't a girl here. Is there?" blinked the curious girl.

''Um.. I don't think so."

"Great! I mean, they would probably screw each other then make more monsters and.."

"Doesn't matter which gender is here. Unless they're neutered, then they'll try to do it with each other."

"That's if they allow you to neuter them."

"You'll never know. Anyways, we should probably give them names to go by."

"Well, we could right now.. Might as well engrave it on their collars too."

Naruto nodded in agreement and picked up the basket, "I'll meet you in the living room. Bring the collars." he suggested, then went inside through the back door.

Sakura ran up the steps into the house and found a box filled with collars in the closet. She took about eight of them and stuffed the box back into the closet. The kunoichi returned the cardboard box to it's rightful place and headed for the living room. Naruto switched back into his normal clothes and sat on the floor wishing that the wolves wouldn't snarl and bit him.

"Ne, you need to teach them some discipline."

"I will, after talking to Hana about this."

"She'll probably tell you the same thing."

"You think?" blinked the pinkette. She looked down, spotting a black wolf. "Ah. I think he wants to go first."

"Call him Omen.. keeps staring at me and shit."

"I was thinking the exact same thing.." Sakura replied, pulling him up to her face. "He's exactly like the little boy from the movie."

"Waiting and wanting to kill you and such.." added Naruto with a groan. "Except without trying to push you from off the ledge, thus hurling down for your death."

"Better not happen. Or else you'll be sleeping outside for the rest of your puppy life..."

Omen rolled it's eyes and got placed down to the floor. It crept away to go sulk in a corner of the house. Sakura adverted her gaze to the yellow one, which got run over by the pumpkin masked wearing dog. The pup played leap frog and fell into Sakura's lap. He nuzzled against her clothes and looked up at her with doe colored honey eyes.

"Wee! So cute!" squealed the kunoichi.

"Looks difficult to name though.."

"Swirly!"

"Your gonna give me a swirly? After all I done for you?"

"No, his name is Swirly."

"What ever floats your boat." shrugged the blond. "I'll write it down on his collar."

Naruto wrote down the name swirly on a brown collar. After he finished the last letter, he handed it to her and written down Omen on a black collar for the black pup. Sakura picked up another wolf, this time colored bi-colors with strange yellow eyes. Sakura cringed at the color, which Naruto noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"His eyes.. their yellow."

"So. There suppose to be that color when they reach maturity."

"Fine.. I'll name him Oreo."

"Oreos! There's oreos in here?"

"Naruto.."

"What? Can't a guy ask for some oreos?"

"Pass me another wolf.."

Naruto grumbled, "Here.." and then handed her an orange pup. "Good luck naming this one."

Sakura ran her nails through the pup's fur. "Mm, reminds me of.. Simba! We'll name him after Mufasa's son."

"I like Scar better."

"Get an ugly lion and name is Scar. His name stays.."

"Fine.. except I get to name.." Naruto trailed, trying to find another wolf. He pulled up the blue one, "This one!"

"Sonikku! Do you see those spiky quills?"

"..."

Sakura stole the wolf out of Naruto's hands and snuggled in it's fur agianst her check. "So soft.. Your name will be Sonikku."

"Sonikku.." grumbled the blond, writing his names across the blue collar. "I'll never be able to name one of them."

"You can name that one over there.." she trialed, mentioning the brown one lying stretched out on the floor

"Ew... why him?"

"If you won't I will.."

"Alright, alright. I'll work on him right away."

Naruto removed himself from the cough and jogged over near the corner of the room. He stared down, not sure on actually wanting to give this pup an actually name. It's coat was mostly brown like a timber wolf, and had creepy pupil-less eyes. The dobe shuddered and bent down on his knees, scooping it up, then wandered over by the coach with the canine in his arms.

"Hm.. he kind looks like an.. E.T."

"That's messed up. He deserves a better name then that."

"Eh.. you can call him raisins or a cincada."

"Cincadas are gross."

"Choko?"

"Fine. He'll be a chocolate space kitty."

"I still think E.T is better.."

"No way. His name will be Chok.."

Naruto realized that she paused the word. "What's going on?"

"It's him." Sakura stated, pointing at a white blob.

Naruto stared at the wolf. "Well, you can't call him snow ball."

"Ho-ho."

"Hoe-hoe?"

"No, and if you put that name on the collar then I'm gonna smack you into next week."

"Alright, I won't do it.." Naruto rambled, scribbling the name on a green collar. "There we are, his name will now be Ho-ho."

"Okay.. I think we missed Mr. Yellow."

"Why? You already gave him a name. No point of changing it."

"Your starting to aggravate me. Look Naruto, I'm glad that you helped me bathe them. But it's time for you to go."

"Okay, okay.. I'm going. See you when you get back to work."

Sakura's ears perked at the mention of work. Tsunade-shisou probably must have loads of work for her. Since her week end tarnished a day ago, there must be anger boiling up in that age deifying hag. The kunoichi sent a weary glance to the playful pups in her basket. They can't be in her house while she's away; the canines might destroy her house!

Or worse.. escape out the window! Sakura ran her nails through her teeth as if she was eating an ear of corn. If only Naruto remained over her to take care of her baby wolves. Yet, perhaps Kakashi can baby sit them for a while. He usually comes by and visits when he's not welcome.

Poof! Like right now..

"Moshi, moshi! How are you doing?"

Scratch that, someone is apparently here instead of the scarecrow.

"Kiba.. pleasant finding you here."

"Naruto told me about your.. _situation._ Do you mind if I look after them for a while?"

"Yes, just until I come back from Tsunade's office. I promise that it'll be quick."

"Alright. I'll teach them a few tricks for you."

"Thanks Kiba. You're a life saver!"

Sakura quickly ran out of the house into the street, leaving behind Kiba with the wolves.

. . .

**-In the hokage office-**

Hazle eyes looked up from her work. A petite figure stood by the door.

"Ah, took you long enough to get here."

Sakura bowed down in respect, then came back up explain her reason of being late. "I'm sorry shisou. You see, I found these wolf cubs and.." trailed the girl.

Tsunade's eyes flashed. "What did you say?" she asked in suspicion. "Something about wolf cubs?"

Sakura looked down at her boots. "I knew it that you'll freak out." mumbled the kunoichi. Tsunade caught it.

"I'm not freaking out. Just concerned." Tsunade dragged, sympathy and worry claiming her non-clammy face. "Do you mind telling me the back story?"

"Well, I always wanted a dog. That was until this strange person entered my house and gave away a crate filled with eight wolf cubs."

"I see." she replied, taking in the information. "You know those are illegal to have in Konoha, right?"

"I can make it work."

"I bet you can. Except the council would have my head for this."

"Shisou.. isn't there a way to find a loop hole so I could keep them?" Sakura asked with her eye brows furrowed. "I mean, there used to be wolf summoners in the village."

"That was a long time ago. When they used to be big as houses."

"Like the Kyuubi no kitsune.."

"Exactly. Back before this village was built, wolves ruled the very soil we walk on." Tsuande trailed, only to pick up on her tragic story. "That was until we wanted greedily them for our selves and forced the wolves to give up their powers. Yet, this is how they got smaller.."

"Because we stole them." Sakura finished. "Is there anyway to pay them back?"

"Well there is at the wolf summit over in the mountains of water fall. That's where most of them live."

"Which means that they could aid me in keeping them."

"I would allow you to go, that's if your up to it. Training takes at least two years top to finish."

"Like Naruto when he was training with Jiraiya?"

"Yes. But still, you will need to go back and further your experience techniques."

"I'll do it. If this is the only way for the council to accept a wolves in the village, then I accept."

"Great. Just remember, if you don't come back you'll become a missing nin." Tsunade told her frankly.

"Mou, don't be so harsh. I'll promise that I'll come back."

Tsunade extended her arms. "Come here and give your old hag a hug." she suggested, a warm smile claiming her face.

Sakura walks towards the woman and hugs her. "I'll miss you Shisou.. I'll promise to come back and be more of a kunoichi to everybody."

"Don't you say that. You're a very valuable member of the village."

"Eh.. sometimes I feel that way then some days I don't." shrugged the kunoichi.

"Well, I hope the training will bring you and your wolf pups closer then ever."

"Me too Tsunade, me too."

"I'll tell you about their decision when it's ready."

Sakura released her grip from the slug sannin and smiled in sadness then left in a puff of smoke. Tsunade stayed still for a few seconds then threw the drawer back, retrieving a bottle of sake. She threw the top back and guzzled it down between her lips and burped.

"Ugh, I don't know what's going on anymore.." huffed the godaime.

Shizune wandered in holding onto some documents. "Tsunade? Why are you drinking? Did someone piss you off again."

"Yare, yare. Nobody made me mad. It's just that our little Sakura-chan is growing up." began the slug princess.

"What? We told her that when your on your period your growing up.."

"No, shinobi wise. Everybody has a summon, except her." Tsunade admitted, never bothering to take another sip of sake. "Do you think she'll make it?"

"Of course she will. It mostly depends on what you want to summon."

"Wolves. She wants to summon wolves."

Shizune made a face of ignorance. "Isn't there a ban on that? Only domesticate dogs are allowed in the village."

"I'm going to give the council a heads up. Hence the reason why I'm drinking.. hiccup!"

"What will she be doing for the time being?"

"Mostly bonding with them. In order for a contract to be made you must have perfect interaction skills with those things."

"Sounds like that will take forever."

Tsunade felt the need to defend her student the most she could. "I admit, she's a little slow when keeping up with Naruto and Sasuke. Yet, its worth it when you kick their butt in the process."

"I know. Their summons are mostly frogs and.. um.. Sasuke?"

"Hawks and snakes."

"Yes, Sakura could have an advantage with her wolves if used correctly."

"Which makes this good for her."

. . .

**Near Sakura-chan's house**

A pink blob walked across the stepping stones only to be knocked down by a brown torrent of energy. Swirly licked her clean like a delicious bone and barked with joy, hoping that he would pet her. The pinkette giggled at his giddiness only to make a face when the sound of pissing captured her ears. Sakura's eyes narrowed as she lifted the pup away from her chest, not bothering to look down at the stream of urine circulating from Swirly's genitalia.

"Congratulation.. we have a baby boy on our hands."

"Try and spank him then he'll bite ya." chuckled a voice.

Sakura watched Kiba come out of the house holding onto a pup. "This little guy seems smarter then he looks."

"You mean Simba?" she questioned, receiving a nod from the brunette. "I know. He can probably tell us what the square root of eighty one is." bragged the kunoichi.

"No way. I meant that he learned the commands quicker then others."

She was quite amazed by this. "You mean he beat out Omen too?" Asked the pinkette, eyes wide as saurcers.

"Not really. Both of them are up to part. While the yellow and red one keeps staring at each other, the blue one is moderate, and the white one.."

"Won't cooperate.. Don't worry, I have a secret method on training him."

Kiba's eyes show amusement. "If your thinking about tricking them with jerky then that's not gonna work."

"It will on an empty stomach, and besides, I know what to do with him."

"Alright I'm done training them. Just switch my voice with yours and keep doing it then they'll obey you on a whim."

"Thanks Kiba. I'll give you feedback with my results later."

"Your welcome." smiled the brunette. "Oh yeah, if they get out of hand then use the dog whistle."

"Gotcha."

Sakura watched the dog-user walk down the steeping stones out of her sight. She turned, facing the puppies which were waiting at the bottom her feet.

"I hope you guys had a good time at wolfy kindergarten."

"..."

"Cause were going on a trip after getting word of approval."

"..."

"Oh come on. At least one of you speak."

"..."

"Crap.." mumbled the frowning girl.

"Bark! Bark! Arf! Arf!" went off

"Much better." smiled the pinkette, "Come on guys. Let's go inside and prepare."

* * *

><p>Hello! Welcome to the end of the chapter. Sakura-chan will be going on a little training trip with her pups. Mostly to prove their worth to the council and bring the breed back into the ownership records. I mostly decided on this idea because well, it's following the plot. Ne, I'll update whenever I'm ready.<p>

Was it good? Bad? Horrible?

Tell me in a review. Good bye. ^_^

Next chapter in the works: Good bye Sakura-chan!

Or Farewell Sakura

Eh.. Something like that. -.-


End file.
